Spending the Night with You
by ImaginalizedProductions
Summary: Cassie sneaks into her boyfriend TJ's room on the megaship after having a nightmare. Then things start to get really heated... Cassie/TJ. Requested by katxox


**-I had a hard time making this lol I haven't watched power rangers in space so I really don't know it well, Also this is a request from Katxox :)**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cassie was gripping the sheets of her bed so tightly. Her she was in her boyfriend, TJ's room on the megaship. She had knocked on his door told him she had a nightmare and the next thing they knew everything started escalating.

TJ had lapped up the juices that came pouring from her tight walls, a chuckle lingering in his throat no doubt.

"We've got to be quiet. Remember?" He stated bring his free hand up to cover her mouth. She shook her head and bit her lip whimpering in the process as his tongue continued to mock her core.

Her small quiet whimpers turned into louder lingering ones as he sucked on her clit harder and harder, and then slowed down, teasing her. Yeah that's right she didn't care if the others heard her, "T-TJ.." she groaned out. This is just where he wanted her.

He slid his tongue back inside of her, massaging her inner walls, He knew how to set her off and he enjoyed it. This time he nibbled on her clit, causing her to jerk herself a bit before soothing it with his tongue again. She was more sensitive now.

"Ugh! I-I'm coming!" Cassie quivered riding his face with everything she had, TJ just smirked at her.

"Looks like I did my job right. Now it's my turn." TJ lays on his back with his arms behind his head as Cassie starts stroking him up and down.

"Suck it, take it deep," He urged her as he slowly slid himself into her mouth. Cassie ran her tongue along every inch of him. Cassie kept her eyes open while she did it, with the angle she was in she looked him in the eye. It did crazy things to her when she did it. Cassie then hollowed her cheeks around him, making her mouth into an even tighter cavern for him. He moaned low in his throat and she absolutely loved the response she always got from him.

"Ah,Fuck yes, Cassie!" TJ moaned running his fingers through her hair as she sucked on it. Cassie swallowed around him again and he cursed when she slowly pulled him out of her mouth until just the tip stayed inside her mouth.

"Come on baby." She said to him as she released him from her mouth just long enough to say that and spit on his tip.

"Shit baby. I'm so fucking close. Put me back in your mouth." He insisted and she did just that. She swallowed around him a few times before releasing him again. TJ grunted and Cassie knew it wouldn't take him much more. She let him out a little bit and jacked the base of him in her hand while sucking on the tip. It only took a couple more pumps on his cock before he erupted down her throat. She swallowed sporadically until she got all of it down and let him go.

Cassie climb up to TJ as he wrapped his arms around her and gripped her waist softly. She smiled at him as he guided his length into her tight hole. She bit her lip as he moved slowly inside of her .She gripped his neck as TJ held onto her back. "Oh god. YES..." She moaned breathlessly on his neck.

Just then TJ flipped them over placed her on her stomach, but she got on her hands and knees. He pulled her hair roughly as he thrusted into her. "Yes, yes, yes!" She softly chanted as she place her arms on the headboard. She looked back at him and held her ass, "Fuck me please." She softly whispered. TJ gripped her hips and fucked her harder. "Ahh!" She squealed. She arched her back and TJ pulled her closer, covering her mouth as he moved faster inside of her.

He gripped her chin so she could stay facing him as he felt her lips clenching around his dick. He muttered dirty sayings against her lips as she softly nodded and whimpered to him. She turned away and gripped the headboard even so tight her knuckles turned white.

Cassie squealed as she slowly came on top of him, she could feel the immense fluids gushing out of her and onto the sheets. TJ groaned as he came after. She heavily breathed as TJ pulled out and turned her around. He softly kissed her and she collapsed on the bed.

"Thank you." He heard her say.

TJ followed her and he too laid back on the bed.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for letting me spend the night with you." She pulled him into one last savoring kiss before he shut the light off and pulled the covers up. The couple then falls into deep asleep.


End file.
